The Orphan
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is an orphan at the Orphan Center. He is best friends with Toshiro Hitsugaya, who is also an orphan. Ichigo meets Orihime Inoue, but doesn't know that she is an orphan also. Will she change him?
1. The Orphan

The Orphan

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is in a Orphan Center in a small town named Sea Green [I made this up], New York. He has no family because they all died. His guardian didn't have time to take of a 5 year old so she sent him to an Orphan Center. Since then, Ichigo has been a jerk to everyone and anyone. Yet he has only 1 friend. And it has been 10 years since he's been there.

Ichigo put his hamburger in his mouth. He has to admit, they do have good food. He chewed it thoughtfully before looking at his best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who's also an orphan. Toshiro has a mouthfull of chocolate milk. He smiled at Ichigo, who laughs.

"You look like a chipmunk!" Ichigo said, laughing. Toshiro swallowed his milk and wipped his mouth.

"That was the point." He said. Ichigo playfully shoved his friend and continued his hamburger.

"Hey, after this, we're going outside, nee?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo nods while chewing his hamburger.

"Hai. Do you wanna visit your girlfriend before we headout?" He asked Toshiro. Toshiro shot him a glare and Ichigo laughs.

"Oh, come on, Hitsugaya! You two have been dating for 2 weeks. I'm the only one that knows so calm down." Ichigo said, swallowing his food.

"Good." Toshiro punched him in the arm. "I'd like to keep it that way. You know how everyone would make fun of me if they found out." He said.

"First of all, OW!" Ichigo exclaimed. Toshiro smirked evily and drank the rest of his milk. "Second of all, dude, so what if you're from Japan. So is she and so am I. They don't like us, well they can just so _**suck**_ _**it**_!" Ichigo said, exphasizing his two last words. Toshiro, for the first time Ichigo has ever heard, laughs. Ichigo looks at his friend, foundly. He's happy that he's able to see him laugh.

"Alrighty then, let's so fetch your girly and let's go outside!" Ichigo said and stood. Toshiro stood also and they dumped out their trays.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Toshiro said.

"Hai?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro looks at him as they exited the cafeteria of the Orphan Center.

"Arigato." Toshiro said. Ichigo looks at him, confused.

"I don't get it." He said.

"Thanks for being there for me." Toshiro explained. Ichigo smirked and looked ahead.

"It's what friends are for." He said.

"Shiro-chan!" Someone chimed. Strawberry and Snowcone turned around on cue and saw Momo running toward them.

"Hey, Momo." Ichigo said. Momo ran up to Toshiro and hugged him tightly. Toshiro hugged her back.

"Aww, how cute." Ichigo said. Toshiro slanted his gaze to Ichigo and glared at him.

"Wwhhaatt? You guys are a couple! It's cute. Sheesh. Keep your shirt on." Ichigo said. Momo giggles and the couple seperated.

"Where you guys heading?" She asked, while holding Toshiro's hand.

"We're going outside to play some basketball." Toshiro said.

"Oh, the headmaster said no outside." Momo said.

"Nani? HOW COME?" Ichigo yelled. Momo pointed to a window behind them. They both looked at the same time. The looks on their faces: -.-.

"Oh..."Ichigo said. It was POURING outside. They couldn't see a thing. "Well, no wonder I could hear shit. This building is sound proof." Ichigo grunted.

"Ichigo?" Momo asked. Ichigo looked at her. "Why are you so nice today? Usually you're a jerk." Momo said. Ichigo opened his mouth to answe but then realized what she just said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said. Momo giggled, grapping her arms around Toshiro's waist, pulling him close, and buring the side of her face in his chest.

"You are a jerk sometimes." Toshiro said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Ooohhh, fuck it. I guess I actually don't have **any** anger in my today." Ichigo said. Then Toshiro's eyes went wide and so did Momo's. However, Ichigo's eye twitched. Someone threw a ball and it hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh, shit." Someone behind him said.

"Well, you're screwed." A different person said.

"Well, now he **does** have anger in him." Toshiro said. Momo nods against his chest. Ichigo turned around, grabbed the ball and looked at the 2 victums, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. They're not orphans. They're just visiting since they have friends here. They looked at him, wideyed.

"Who...threw this ball?" Ichigo said, in a pissed-off tone that said I'm-Gonna-Cut-You-Into-Pieces-And-Make-You-Into-Sushi. Rukia pointed to Renji.

"Rukia! You threw it!" Renji said.

"Yeah but you made me!" Rukia yelled.

"I did-" SLAP! Ichigo chucked the ball at Renji. The ball hit Renji square in the face, making his sentence get cut off and making him fall backwards. The ball bounced off of his face and Ichigo caught it with one hand.

"You see, you shouldn't be caring about who threw it and who didn't." Ichigo said, raising his head in disgust. Renji lifted his head, which had a red mark on his forehead. "You guys should be worrying about SURVIVING!" Ichigo yelled, throwing the ball aside.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Renji said and he slowly stood.

"Oh yes, let's." Rukia said. They both started screaming as they ran away from Ichigo, who took off after them. Rukia and Renji rounded a corner with Ichigo hot on their heels. As he turned the corner, a blurr of red was infront of him. Then SLAM! Ichigo fell backwards at the impact but caught his balance. He stood up straight.

"What the?" He said.

"Itte." Someone said.

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed and looked down. She had long red hair that was pinstraight. She had blue hairclips on the side of her head. She was beautiful. But he couldn't see her eyes. Because they were tightly closed. Her hand was on her forehead. She opened one eye and looked up at him. Her eyes were a greyish-blue. Ichigo scowled at her. Another visitor. A friend of Rukia's and Renji's. Though he has never seen her before. Must of been a new girl in the school.

"Who the hell are you?" He said. Rukia and Renji ran up to her.

"Orihime! Daijoubu?" Rukia said, helping her stand up. She was thin. But it looked good on her.

"Ichigo! How dare you run into poor little Orihime and not apologize!" Renji said. Ichigo glares at him. Renji's eyes popped wide.

"Are you gonna make me?" He said. Renji furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"Says the orphan!" He said. Rukia's, Orihime's and Ichigo's eyes popped wide. Then Ichigo's eyes started to flood with tears. He shook it off and furrowed his eyebrows in hatred at Renji.

"Now that was a **BIG** mistake." Ichigo said, walking toward him. Renji now looked afraid and he started walking backwards. He knew that Ichigo _**can**_ and _**will**_ kick his ass. Orihime jumped infront of him. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. Lucky for her, he's against hitting women.

She had an angry look in her eye. Just above her right eyebrow, was a small mark that was slightly bleeding. Must of been where they bumped into eachother.

"Leave him alone." Orihime said.

"Tsk." Ichigo said, turning and walking away. Who the hell does she think she is? Getting into his business. Interrupting what could of made his mood go up. Sheesh. She needs to mind her own business.

"You slammed into a chick?" Toshiro said. Ichigo nods. Toshiro shoved him.

"Tell me the details! What does she look like? What did she do? TELL ME!" Toshiro said.

"Ok, ok, ok. Sheesh. Let's see...she had long red hair with blue hairclips on the side of head. She had big greyish-blue eyes. She was tall, yet a little shorter than me, and thin. And, not trying to be perv or anything, she had a big chest." Ichigo said. Toshiro's eyes went wide.

"You slammed into the newbie? Wow." Toshiro said.

"Newbie?" Ichigo raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well, see-"Toshiro began.

"-Time for school!" An announcement boomed from the speakers. They all grunted, grabbed their bookbags, went outside [it stopped raining] and waited for the bus. Ichigo looked to his left, where he saw a familiar head. It was Orihime's. She was talking to Renji and Rukia. She was smiling and laughing. Ichigo noticed 2 neatly stitches over her right eyebrow. He frowned a little. He injured her. By accident. He felt a little guilty about it.

"By the way, you look bad ass in that outfit, Ichigo." Toshiro said. Ichigo snapped out of it and looked at his friend.

"Geez. Black skinnyjeans. White jean jacket with black outline. A Element t-shirt. Sheesh. Where the hell do you get your clothes, anyway?" Toshiro asked.

"It's called money, you know? _Ccaasshh_. And it's called shopping malls." Ichigo said, saying 'Ccaasshh' like Toshiro had no idea what that was. Toshiro glares at him.

"I know what money is, baka." He said.

"Just wanted to make sure." Ichigo said. Toshiro shoved him in the arm. Ichigo snickered. The bus rounded the corner and stopped infront of them. They climbed on board and sat in the front seat. Everyone else boarded. Izuru Kira. Someone else they don't know. Someone else they don't care about. Renji boarded. Someone else they could rather see dying. Rukia boarded. Someone else boarded. Then Orihime boarded. Their eyes locked and time slowed. She broke eyecontacted and brushed by him, down the aisle.

"I see what you were doing." Toshiro said. Ichigo looked at him as Momo boarded and sat in between them.

"What?" Ichigo said. The corner of Toshiro's mouth curled in a smirk and he raised his eyebrows.

"You were checking out Orihime." Momo said. The bus jerked forward and headed down the street.

"No-I wasn't-What? That crazy. You guys need glassess-God." Ichigo said and looked away. Momo giggled.

"Maybe you're the one who needs glasses." Toshiro said. Ichigo glares at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo said. Toshiro puts his arm around Momo's shoulders as Momo rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Not at all." Toshiro said, still smirking. Ichigo squints his eyes at him before looking away again.

Ichigo and Toshiro yawned as they boarded their bus at the end of school.

"God, gym was a bitch today." Ichigo said. Toshiro grunted and they chose a random seat to sit in.

"Ugh, I know. My fucking gut is killing me because **SOMEONE** hit me in the gut with a golf club." Toshiro said, throwing his arms up in the air when he said '**SOMEONE**'.

"Dude, I swear to God, that was _not_ me." Ichigo said. Toshiro turned his head and looked at him.

"Oh, I know it wasn't you. Why? Because you were laughing!" Toshiro said and started hitting him in the arms and on the sides.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow-stop it! That hurts!" Ichigo said, trying to block his punches.

"That.." Punch. "Wasn't.." Punch. "FUNNY!" Toshiro said, punching him one last time in the arm.

"ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. Calm down. Sheesh." Ichigo rubbed his arm foundly. "That frickin' hurt." He said.

"Good. It's supposed to. It's an ass-whoop." Toshiro said. Ichigo glares at him. Momo, once again, sat between them and gave Toshiro a kiss.

"You ok over what happened in gym?" She asked. Toshiro nods. Ichigo scoffed in disgust and scootched a little away from the couple. When he looked up, Izuru boards. He looks at him and quickly looks away, trying to find a seat. Ichigo stood, angerly. He's the one who ''accidentally' hit him in the head with a plastic golf ball. Ichigo walks over to him, grabs his shirt and shoves him off of the boss. Ichigo walks off and stood infront of him. Izuru, who was on the ground, gathered himself up and faced him.

"Dude, I said I was sorry, ok? That was an accident." Izuru said. Ichigo was squinting his eyes at him and started walking toward him. Izuru held up his hands infront of him. "Ichigo, please. Calm down."

"I will not _calm down_." Ichigo said. Gin Ichimaru suddenly appeared infront of him. Ichigo stopped and put his hands on his hips.

"What's with everyone getting in my way today?" Ichigo said.

"He's my friend. Mess with him, you mess wit' me." Gin said. Ichigo raised his head and his eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" He said.

"Only if you want it to be." Gin said.

"G-Gin, no. Stop." Izuru said. Gin turned and looked at him.

"Stay back 'Zuru. I don't want you hurt." He said. Izuru furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Gin put his attention back to Ichigo, who already punched him in the face. Gin fell to the ground.

"G-Gin!" Izuru went over to him. "Daijoubu?" He said. Gin sat up and wipped the blood from his lip.

"I'm fine." He said. The students stopped and watched.

"C'mon! Get up! Be a man." Ichigo said. Gin stood and rolled up his sleeves.

"Ichigo, dude, stop. Ok? You're gonna get arrested again." Toshiro said from behind him.

"Urusai, Toshiro. This is my business. And I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of it this time." Ichigo said, walking to Gin.

"Stop it!" Someone cried from behind him. The person grabbed Ichigo's arm, trying to get him away from Gin.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo yelled and shoved her. Ichigo stared down at Orihime.

"Stop it! Please!" She cried.

"Stay outta my way, girly." He said, turning to Gin, who was trying to convince Izuru to get on the bus. But Izuru was refusing.

"Hey, Gin! When you're done playing with your bitch, I can finally show you what an ass-whoop is!" Ichigo yelled. The students went "Oo!", admiring how Ichigo justed owned him. Gin looked at him but then looked at Izuru.

"Izuru, get on the bus. Now." Gin said. Izuru stared at him, tears in his eyes.

"_What are they? A gay couple? Geez. I better take care of that nuisance that is bothering my target._" Ichigo thought. He grabbed Izuru's shirt and pulled him away from Gin.

"No, stop. Leave him be!" Gin said.

"You shut up!" Ichigo said. He faced Izuru, who stood up. Ichigo raised his fist and before Izuru got to blink, block, or react, Ichigo punched him hard. Izuru fell to the ground and didn't move. Ichigo stood up straight.

"Hpmh. Looks like I knocked him out." He said.

"Kira!" Orihime said, running to his side.

"Izuru!" Gin went to his side also and turned him on his back. Izuru's forehead was bleeding from a 2 inch gash above his right eyebrow. His eyes were closed. He was knocked out cold. Orihime stood and shoved Ichigo.

"You are mean and cruel!" She yelled.

"Hey! Don't you-" Ichigo said but got shoved again.

"I hate you! Izuru was innocent! And you hurt him!" She shoved him as hard as she could. He slammed up against the bus. She breathed, her eyebrowd furrowed in anger.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled. The crowd started to whisper and murmur.

"Dude, some chick."

"That's the first person who has ever stood up to The Bull." [They call him The Bull because he will destory anything in his path]

"I like her."

"Finally, something to shut him up."

Ichigo was staring at her, wideyed. No one has ever said 'I hate you' and screamed it on the top of their lungs. Orihime's eyes widened. She forgot that he was an orphan. And she realized what she just said. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to react. And he refused to hit her. Should he bolt?

"O-Oh my God. I-I can't believe I just yelled that." She said and covered her mouth. Memories flashed in Ichigo's mind. Memories of his parents being slaughtered. He remembered when his little brother said 'I wish you were never born, Ichigo. I hate you with my life'. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in rage and ran off. He pushe through the crowd and ran down the street to the Orphan Center. It was 5 miles. But he kept running, even though it got harder and harder to breath because he has a severe case of asthma. When he reached the Orphan Center. He ran to the soccer field in the backyard. He stopped, bending over, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He couldn't breath. He gripped his shirt and closed his eyes shut before collapsing there on the spot.

Author's Note: wow. Ichigo is an ass, nee? XD that's the point. I wanted to do one on how love can change a person. So, Ichigo and Orihime were my victums. Things that has happened: Orihime getting 2 stitches, Ichigo getting hit in the head with a ball and a plastic golf ball, Izuru getting knocked out cold, Ichigo getting shoved by Orihime and told 'I HATE YOU', and Ichigo bolting off and collapsing from a severe case of asthama. Gee, [spoiler hint] I wonder if **HE SURVIVES. **Arigato XD


	2. Anything

Anything

"Ichigo!" Someone yelled. Ichigo was still unconscious. But he could still hear someone yell his name. He didn't open his eyes. Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows and groaned softly. His lungs were full of air though, but his chest and lungs were burning from how fast he ran and how much of a distance he ran.

"Ichigo! Wake up!" He yelled. Know Ichigo knew who was talking. It was Toshiro. Then slowly, Ichigo's eyes opened. Toshiro, Momo and Orihime were over him.

"Daijoubu?" Momo asked, worry in her eyes. Ichigo tightly closed his eyes and gripped his shirt. The pain in his chest was overwelming.

"He has a severe case of asthma. He ran 5 miles at, I'm guessing, full speed. Which, he's really fast." Toshiro said.

"So, he must be in pain?" Orihime said. Why was she here, anyway?

"Let's get him inside. It'll take him awhile for the burning sensation in his chest to finally go away." Toshiro said.

"How?" Momo said. Ichigo slightly gritted his teeth. It burns with every breath that he takes.

"Easy." Toshiro put an arm under Ichigo's knees and the other around his back, lifting him to his chest. Toshiro stood and Ichigo rested his head on Toshiro's shoulder. "I'll carry him inside." He said.

"Oh, nee. I'll hold open the door." Momo said.

"Good idea." Toshiro said. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Orihime, who was looking at him, worried. As Toshiro turned and started heading down to the entrance, Ichigo closed his eyes again. They got inside and went in the elevader. It dinged once it reached the 3rd floor and the doors opened. They exited the elevador and went down the hall to find Ichigo's room.

"Room...152." Ichigo managed to say. It was more like a whisper. But Toshiro understood what he said.

"Room 152." Toshiro said.

"Hai." Momo jogged down the hall, scanning the doors for the right one. She found the door and held it open for them. Toshiro went inside and put Ichigo on his bed.

"Orihime, do you mind doing me a favor?" Toshiro asked.

"Hai." Orihime said.

"Watch over him while I go fetch the nurse." He said.

"Ok. I will." Orihime said. Toshiro nods, grabbing Momo's hand, and they both ran out of the room. Orihime closed the door and looked at Ichigo. It looked like he was in pain. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Ichigo." She said. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her. "I...I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It...was mean and uncalled for. And I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey -cough- don't strain yourself, ok?" He said.

"I won't. It's just...I'm surprised you didn't hit me." She said. Ichigo smirked and closed his eyes.

"I'm against hitting women. I don't think it's right." He said.

"Hm...Toshiro said that you two are friends. And that...you can be nice sometimes." She said. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What's your point? Yeah -cough-, I can be nice sometimes. It depends on what happens that day." Ichigo said. She looks him in the eye.

"He...also said that you need to change." She said.

"Change? Change what?" Ichigo said.

"Change your attitude. He said...if you keep acting like this, it won't get you anywhere. You won't make anything." She said. Ichigo sighed.

"You don't know me, ok? You just met me. Who the hell are you to say that I need to change? You don't even know my reasons on why I do all of this." Ichigo said. Orihime looks at him. She knew that he has a good point. Before she got to open her mouth to say something, Toshiro and Momo barged in with a nurse.

"Ok, we're back." Toshiro said. Orihime turned. "How is he?" Toshiro asked, sitting next to Orihime, who stood up.

"I think he'll be ok. But just to make sure, can you check him nurse?" Orihime asked. The nurse nodded and bent down at Ichigo's bed. She put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, focusing her spiritual energy. She was scanning him for any internal or external injuries of any sort.

"He'll be fine. I'll go back to the Nurse's Office and get some pain medication." She said and stood.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah." Toshiro said, grabbing the nurses' arm. The nurse looked at him. "What do you mean by pain medication?" He said.

"He has severe chest pains from his asthma. He ran too far and too fast. He's ok, but his chest pains are severe." She said. Orihime's eyes popped wide and she looked at Ichigo, who closed his eyes. He's exhausted.

"_Asthma? I never knew he had asthma. It's my fault that he is in this situation. I've been nothing but a burden to him._" Orihime thought.

"H-Hey, Toshiro?" She said. Toshiro looks at her. "C-Can I talk to you for a second?" She said.

"Yeah, hold on." He said. She nodded and headed for the door.

"Hey." Toshiro said to Ichigo. Orihime turned, her hand on the doorknob. Ichigo opened his eyes.

"Hey, bud. How's it comin'?" He asked. Toshiro lowered his head and shook his head.

"Besides my best friend getting put on medication, everything is going smoothly." He said. Ichigo put his hand on Toshiro's arm.

"Dude, it's not your fault that I have asthma, ok?" He said. Toshiro sighed.

"I know, it's just...Ichigo, I've seen your asthma attacks before. And none of them were as critical as this one. This one...you have to take pain pills." He said.

"Toshiro, please. You're making me feel bad, bud." Ichigo then looked at Orihime and then back at Toshiro. "Now go, Orihime is waiting for you." He said. Toshiro looks up at Orihime and stood. She opened the door and they stepped out into the hallway.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about, Orihime?" Toshiro asks. He went cross the hall and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I need to know why Ichigo is so mean to practically everyone around him." She said. Toshiro stared at her for a second before shaking his head no and looking down.

"Me and Ichigo have been friends since before we were 1 years old, that's 15 years, Orihime. I promised him that I will never, out of any circumstances, tell anyone his deepest secret without his permission." He said.

"But, Toshiro! I need to know. If I know, I'll treat him differently." She said.

"No. I won't tell. Why? 1: I don't break promises. 2nd: It's very personal stuff. 3rd: If you treat him differently, he will know something is up and come after me. Why? Because if he finds out that you know his secret, he'll come to me because I'm the only one that does." Toshiro said and stopped leaning against the wall. He unfolded his arms.

"Ok, I understand. Just tell me one thing, ok? Why is Ichigo at the Orphan Center?" She asked. Toshiro stared at her for a minute.

"Because Momo and I are orphans. He comes there just to visit us. And answer this, why are you there?" He asked.

"I'm an orphan also. The orphan center back is Osaka transported me to your Orhpan Center." She said.

"Why'd they do that?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know. They never told me the reason why. All I know, is that I have absolutely no family. I've had no family members since I was very young." She said.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said. Orihime tilted her head to the side and stared at him in confusion.

"Why are you there, Hitsugaya?" She asked.

"Well..." He rubbed his arm again and looked away. "My mother was a druggie. She was never home. And because of that, my dad was an alcoholic. He beat me everyday. I ended up at the Orphan Center when the boss found me on the sidewalk, half clinging to life. He saved my life and he's like a father to me. Momo is his daughter. The reason why she is there because she wants to be with me." He said.

"Oh my God. Gomenesai, Hitsugaya-kun." She said. He shrugged.

"Not a big deal. It's over and done with." He said.

"How old were you at that time?" She asked.

"I was 2. Ichigo and I knew eachother for 2 years at best. He tried stopping my problems. But my problems became his." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"...Nevermind. If I tell you, I'd tell his secret." He said and walked back into the room.

"How is he?" Toshiro asked. Orihime listened as the nurse explained.

"He'll be fine. He's the most healthiest person I've ever treated, actually. Just take these pills every 4 hours until your chest pains go away. If they go away too soon, come to me because even though it may seem they're gone, you'll have a chance of getting a heart condition. Ok?" She said. Orihime was a little shocked. A heart condition? That would be hard to cope with. Especially if you have asthma.

Orihime felt really bad for what Toshiro went through. But she's glad that he has Momo to be there. Her eyes popped wide. Wait a minute. If Toshiro won't tell her, then will Momo's father? Orihime nodded and headed to the boss' office.

Orihime knocked on the boss' door.

"Oh, come in!" He called. She opened the door and walked in. She shut the door behind her and walked up to him.

"Why, hello Orihime. What brings you here?" He asked. She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, you know Toshiro Hitsugaya?" She said.

"Of course I do. He's one of my favored orphans." He said, looking at the paper work infront of him.

"What about Ichigo Kurosaki?" She said. He paused and raised his gaze to her.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I wanna know why he is so rude. Do he go here? If he does, why? What happened to him? I _need_ to know." She said.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Easy there 20 questions. Slow down. Now, you want to know Ichigo Kurosaki, right? Well, I also made a promise to him and Toshiro I will never spill Ichigo's past. It's a past...that is most frightning." He said. Well that kind of gave her a hint. A dakr past, huh?

"_A dark past? That's a hint. Wait a minute! Files! The boss keeps files on every orphan! But, Toshiro said he isn't an orphan. What if he is but doesn't want anyone to know? I have to and will find out._" She thought.

"It's ok. I understand now. Thanks anyway." She said and stood. She went out of the office and leaned against the door.

"_I'll sneak into his office when everyone is asleep tonight. I'll see if I can find Ichigo's file. If it's not there, there's always Google._" She thought and walked off. "_But then again, I have no idea where he keeps his files. Most likely in his office._" She thought again and went by a door. A sign was above it saying _Top Secret Files_. She grabbed the knob and tried to open it, to see if the door was locked. She successfully opened it. She closed it and headed down the hall.

"_To think that that door wouldn't be locked? Wow. This will be easier then I thought._" She thought.


	3. Secrets

Secrets

IN ORIHIME'S POINT OF VIEW

"Orihime, you know that you could get into trouble doing that!" Rukia said. I sat on her bed. I was at the Orphan Center with Rukia and Renji in her room.

"I know. That's why I need you help, Rukia. It's not like you want to know Ichigo's dark past." I said. Rukia hesitated and looked down.

"We both want to." She said.

"Then please! Both of you, help me." I said. Rukia and Renji looked at eachother. Renji leaned in and started to whisper something in her ear.

"Mhm...yeah, good point...You're right, it would be interesting." Rukia said. Renji leaned back and gave her a stern look. They both nodded at eachother and looked at me.

"Ok. We're in. Tell us when and where you want to meet." Renji said. I smiled.

The bell rang, telling us dinner time. Every orphan went to the cafeteria and sat with their friends. I looked around the cafeteria.

"Orihime! Over here!" Rukia said. I smiled and sat down next to Rukia. Izuru, Gin, and Renji were there too.

"Oh, Izuru. How's your head?" I asked. He blushed and looked away. Gin chuckled a little.

"He's fine. He just needed some stitches." Gin said and rustled his pale head in his friends' hair. Izuru blushed and looked away. A smile formed on Gin's lips.

"Gin, I have a question for you." I said. Gin slants his gaze and looks at me.

"Nani?" He said.

"...Are you gay?" I said, probably stating the obvious. Rumors are spreading. Gin chuckles and took his hand away from Izuru's hair.

"If you count doing the things I do to Izuru, then I guess you can call me gay." He said. I titled my head to the side.

"What things?" I asked. Izuru held up a hand.

"Don't. Ask." He said. We all laughed.

"So, we have something to discuss with you two, Gin Ichimaru and Izuru Kira." Renji said. Izuru and Gin looked at eachother before looking at him.

"What is it?" Gin asked.

"You know Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia said. Izuru and Gin both nod at the same time. "Well, we found think he acts like a dick because of his past." Gin nods, understanding what she explained.

"So you want us to help you because..?" Gin said.

"Because Izuru, you've got the brains. You're the hacker of the group. If the boss doesn't have Ichigo's paperwork on file, he most likely has it on his computer." I said. Izuru gives a slight nod in agreement.

"And Gin, you're very sly. You can break into a house and leave it the way it was. With**out** making a sound or a trace." Renji said. Gin put his elbows on the table, his fists resting under his jaw.

"The do call me 'Sly Fox' for a reason." He said.

"So? You guys in?" Rukia said. Gin looks at Izuru.

"Hold on. Let us talk it out." Izuru said. I nodded. They stood and walked over to a corner and started talking. I watched them. I watched how their lips curved with every word.

"What are they saying?" Rukia whispered.

"...Gin said that this might be their chance to prove themselves." I said. I waited a moment and read Izuru's lips. "Izuru said he doesn't want to take the chance of getting kicked out or worse." I said.

"Izuru _is_ very careful with things." Renji said.

"So, Izuru said no?" Rukia said. I read their lips once more.

"Gin said that he will join us whether Izuru will or won't." I said. Gin turned to walk back to the table but Izuru grabs his arms and says something to him. "Izuru said that he needs to tell him something. Something that he felt for a long time." I said.

"Oh God. I think I know where this is getting at." Renji said. Rukia elbowed him in the ribecage. She's to focused on what I'm going to say next.

"...Izuru said...That he loves him. That all of these years of being by his side wasn't mainly because of loyalty and friendship. It was because of love and the feeling that if he looses him, everything will shatter." I said. I smiled a little bit.

"Ah. So Izuru finally came out, eh?" Rukia said.

"By the way Rukia, that REALLY hurt." Renji said rubbing his rib. She punched him in the arm. He gave out a quiet yelp.

"So, are they gonna join us or not?" Rukia said.

"...Gin is still coming and...Izuru is in also." I said. Rukia pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes!" She said as loud as she can. Everyone turned and looked at us.

"...Uh...hehe...hello?" Rukia said, fist still in air.

"Rukia." Renji whispered.

"Hai?" She whispered back.

"Put your fist down." He whispered.

"Why? It show my-"

"Just put it down!" He harshley whispered. She put her arm down.

"Ok." She said.

"Nothing going on here. Just that...Renji finally figured out what football was." I said. They all laughed and turned their attention away from them.

"Orihime!" Renji said. I looked at him and shrugged.

"What? It's the only thing that came in mind." I said.

"Oh, here they come." Rukia said. I looked and the 2 lovers sat down, hand in hand. Renji and Rukia look at eachother with a certain look on their faces: -.-

"What are you guys, dating now?" Renji said.

"Not the point." Izuru said, raising an eyebrow.

"Gomenesai." Renji said.

"We're in." Gin said.

"Good." I leaned in over the table. "Meet us here, at this table, tonight at midnight. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be passed out." I whispered. They all nodded.

REGULAR POV

Orihime walked into the cafeteria, wearing all black as camoflage. She wore her hair up in a ponytail. Her black, knee high, high-heels clicked quietly as she walked. Her tight black legging shined from the moonlight that came through the window. She put down her black hood as she spotted Renji, Rukia, Izuru and Gin at the table they were supposed to meet at.

"You guys made it." She said. They nodded.

"You're late." Rukia said.

"Gomenesai. My high-heels wouldn't zip up." She said, reaching into her pocket and unfolded a map on a piece of paper. She laid it out on the table.

"Ok. Here's the cafeteria. And here is the _Top Secret File_'sroom." She said, pointing to the locations.

"That's on the other side of the center." Renji said. Orihime nods.

"The door has a lock that will need a password inorder to open. Izuru, that's when you come in." She said. Izuru nods.

"Aren't there gonna be cameras?" He said.

"Hai. Gin, that's when **you** come in. You can disable the cameras until we pass them." Orihime said.

"Got it." Gin said.

"Now, when we reach the room, Izuru will hack into it and Rukia and I will go in and investigate. Renji will be in there with us, guarding whoever sneaks in through the window. Just in case it happens." Orihime said. Renji nods.

"And while that's happening, Gin and Izuru will stand guard at the door so now on notices." Rukia said.

"What if we get caught?" Izuru asked.

"Here, use this." Renji said and handed Gin and Izuru some kind of spray.

"What is this?" Gin said.

"It's a formulated spray that knocks out your opponet and when he or she wakes up, they don't know who they are or where they are." Rukia said.

"Nice work." Gin said. Renji proudly nodded.

"Ok. That's the plan. You ready for this?" Orihime said, folding the paper and putting it back in her pocket. They all leaned in.

"Of course we are. Are you?" Rukia said. Orihime smiles and pops up her hood.

"Most definietly." She said.

"Then let's do this." Izuru said. Rukia put out her hand. Renji put his hand on hers. Gin put his hand on Renji's and Izuru put his hand on Gin's. Orihime smiled and put her hand on Izuru's.

"Stop at nothing until we find out what is going on with Ichigo Kurosaki." She said.

"Hai." They all said. They pushed their hands downward and then lifted their hands into the air, letting out a quiet cheer. As they walked down the hallway, they couldn't help but think how bad-ass they looked. Orihime squinted her eyes.

"_I will find out why, I promise you that Ichigo. It could be bad or nothing at all. But atleast I will get a hint or a clue on how to shut you up._" Orihime thought.

THE END

Author's Note: Wow. Orihime came up with a plan and got some backup. Can you tell that Orihime is so determined! More to come!


	4. The Reveal

The Reveal

Gin peeked around a corner to see if the coast was clear. Orihime, Renji, Rukia, and Izuru were behind him. Gin lifts his hand an pointed his pointer finger, telling them the coast is clear. Orihime ran down the hall and up to the next corner. Izuru followed, then Rukia, then Renji, then Gin. Orihime poked her head around the corner. No guards.

"Clear." She whispered. Izuru ran infront of her and around the corner. He got to the door that they were looking for and bent down. The 4 of the surrounded him. Izuru looked at the pad infront of him, it had the whole set of the ABC's and every number from 0-9.

"How does it look?" Rukia whispered, guarding his right side.

"Does it look easy to hack?" Gin whispered, guarding his back.

"Well, it looks complicated but...looks easy to hack. It'll take a few minutes though." Izuru said.

"Hai. Hurry." Orihime whispered. She guarded his left side. Renji was on the look-out to see if anyone was coming. Izuru rubbed his hands together.

"_Haven't done this in a while. I may be a little rusty._" He thought. He started putting in numbers and letters.

"_A...s...i..e...p...2...3...g...There we go. Past the security main-frame. Now to hack into the security wall._" Izuru thought and conintued to put in some more letters and numbers.

"How's it coming over there, Renji?" Orihime said.

"All clear. What about you?" Renji said.

"Almost past the security wall." Izuru said.

"_Good. Everything is going smoothly according to plan. This is easier than I thought._" Orihime said.

"Guys, we got company." Renji said. Orihime looks at Gin, who nods. That's his que. Renji came back and guarded Gin's side as Gin went over to the corner. He scanned the hallway for any distractions. He stopped something. A lit torch.

"Gonna use a little sorcery." He whispered. He lifted his hand and concentrated on the torch. "Ach min ya." He whispered, his eyes glowing deep gold. The torch fell on the ground, making an illusion of the hallway liting on fire. The 3 guards stopped in their tracks and started to panic.

"Oh God, a fire!" One yelled.

"Let's get outta here!" Another said. The 3 of them dashed away. The torch levetated back onto the thing that held it up. Gin put his hand down and turned his head.

"They're gone." Gin whispered. Renji nods and take his place. Gin continued to guard Izuru's back. As he came toward Izuru, he put his hand on his back. Izuru smirks a little. The pad went green and the door un-locked.

"Done." Izuru said. Everyone loaded in.

"Good job, Izuru." Orihime said, patting his shoulder before going in. Izuru nods. Gin came infront of him.

"Never knew you were that good." Gin said. Izuru smirked.

"There's more." Izuru teased and walked in. Gin watched him go in with a tempted eyebrow raised. He slightly shurgged, looked around to see if anyone was coming, then walked in and closed the door behind him. Orihime went over to a file cabnet and started searching through it. Izuru sat down in one of the chairs and started hacking into it. Renji and Rukia went over to book cases, to find any files. Gin put his ear to the door to sense any vibrations. Orihime opened a drawer.

"_A...B...C...D...E...F...G...H...I...J...K! There! K, K, K, K, K. Kuroski Ichigo! Found his file._" Orihime thought and pulled out the file. She sat down on the floor and opened it up.

"Find it?" Rukia asked her.

"Hai." Orihime said. Everyone surrounded her.

FILE INFORMATION

NAME: Kurosaki Ichigo AGE: unknown DATE OF BIRTH: unknown

DESCRIPTION- HEIGHT: 5 food 6 inches WEIGHT: 126 pounds HAIR COLOR: Orange EYE COLOR: Brown

PERSONALITY: Dark and mysterious, yet friendly at times. Very rude and aggressive. everything else...

UNKNOWN!

END OF FILE INFORMATION

"Well, that's decent." Renji said. Orihime nods.

"Ok, let's get back to work." Gin said. Everyone got back to work. Orihime stood and put the file back. She also saw a different file. One titled : _Top Secret: The Great Kurosaki disaster_. Orihime furrowed her eyebrows.

"_The Great Kurosaki disaster? I've never heard of that. Maybe it explains why Ichigo is such an ass._" Orihime thought. She grabbed it and opened it up. There were some photos. She grabbed one. It was in color. 3 people were in plain sight. A tall main, with long, straight black or dark brown hair. His eyes were brown, same as Ichigo's. Stood beside him, was a female. She was a little shorter than the male. She has short, curly red hair with clear blue eyes. She was thin and scranny. A little boy was next to her. Short spikey, orange hair. Brown eyes with tears in them. He was crying. The boy was on his knees, infront of what looked like a dead boy. The dead boy had blood ALL OVER HIM. The little boy who was crying also was covered in a little bit of blood. In the background, some policemen were arresting some people and putting them in police cars. Orihime recognized the little boy who was crying. An image flashed in her mind. _Ichigo._ She put the photo aside and looked at the next one. It was a picture of the dead boy. She put that one aside. Then there was a family photo. At the bottom of it, was something written in big, red ink; _Kurosaki Family-1996__. _

"_1996? That was 10 years ago. This year 2006. You mean..._" Orihime's eyes went wide and she looked at the photo with the crying little boy. "_Ichigo's little brother DIED in The Great Kurosaki Disaster?_" She thought.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! sorry for not updating for such a while. Computer problems. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Got a new one though [wink, wink]. Anyway, shocking...nee? COMEPLETLY shocking? Probably not I: ... depends. Sorry for making is so short! It's just been so long. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer I: what would that make me? So i decided to make it short and sweet with a dazzle of cliff-hanger. XD JA NE! GOMENESAI! ARIGATO! MORE TO COME


	5. What now?

What now?

Orihime stared at the file. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. _The Great Kurosaki Disaster_ was the most bloodiest incidents that happened since man stepped foot into Tokyo, Japan. She then wondered, _well? What now? I found what I wanted. But what now? How should I treat him? He'll treat everyone else the same if I treat him differently. If I treat him differently, he will suspect something. Then he will probably confront me about it. What should I do now? I don't know._ Orihime gripped the file paper and put it back. She close the drawer and turned. She knows his secret. She knows why he is so cold. And she has to tell the others.

"Guys, come here. I know why Ichigo is so cold." She said. Everyone stopped and walked over to her.

"Nani?" Izuru said.

"You know...an incident called _The Great Kurosaki Disaster_, nee?" Orihime asked. They all nodded.

"Wait, you mean..." Gin said. Orihime nods.

"The incident happened 10 years ago. A series of attacks from gangbangers tore the Kurosaki family apart. And, a little boy got caught in the middle of it. And lost his life. He was murdered for protecting his older brother." Orihime said.

"Who?" Rukia said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime said. Their eyes widened. "That's right. Ichigo's little brother was slaughtered infront of him. And Ichigo and his parents were helpless." Orihime said.

"Parents?" Izuru said, confused.

"Hai. Why? Is something wrong?" Orihime said.

"You don't know, do you?" Renji said.

"Know what?" Orihime said. Rukia and Renji looked at eachother before looking at Orihime.

"Orihime, Ichigo's parents were killed in the incident. His has no family members anymore. No one even KNEW Ichigo was involved in _The Great Kurosaki Disaster_ 10 years ago. No one even bothered to care, even if they knew." Gin said.

"You mean..." Orihime said, wideyed.

"Hai. Ichigo Kurosaki is an orphan...just like you." Rukia said. Orihime was shocked.

Ichigo opened his eyes. The bright summer sun blinded him. He groaned and covered his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He looked at the time. 10:31 A.M. It's a saturday morning. Good. He LLOOVVEEDD weekends. But then he wondered why he woke up so early. Then it hit him. He sadened. Today is his little brother's birthday. He would of been 12 today [he was 2 when he died]. Today was also Ichigo's birthday. He's turning 16. Everytime his little brothers' birthday comes, he gets up early and visits his grave in Osaka. Today was the day that _The Great Kurosaki Disaster_ occured.

The red-haired teenage got out of bed and went by his window. He stopped dead in his tracks. He walks backwards and turned his head to the side, looking out of the window. A girl stood infront of his house. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_"How did she know where I live? And why is she here, anyway?"_ Ichigo thought. He opened the window and walked out onto the padio.

"Yo!" He yelled. The girl looked up at him. "What he hell are you doing here, girl?" He said. The girl flicked her bangs out of her eyes. Then his eyes went wide. 2 stitches were abover her eyebrow. A memory flashed in his mind. He was running down the hall, running after Rukia and Renji because Renji through a ball at him. As they rounded a corner, Ichigo slammed into someone, knocking her to the ground. It was Orihime.

"I need to talk to you." Orihime said. Ichigo snapped out of his memory. He stared down at her. She had a worried look in her eye. "It's important." She said. Ichigo sighed and went downstairs. He opened the door [NOTE: he's only in his boxers]. She stood there, on the porchsteps. She walked in before he could say anything. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, while shutting the door.

"What the hell do you want?" He said. Orihime turned.

"_The Great Kurosaki Disaster_...you know of that, nee?" She said. His eyes went wide.

"H-How do you...but I...WWHHAATT?" He said, confused.

"Let's just say I have resources. But that's not the point. Ichigo, I'm sorry that your little brother was killed. I'm sorry you never got a chance to see him grow up." She said. He sadened and looked down. "I am SO SORRY you had to go through that." She said. He suddenly was full of rage.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?" He yelled and stormed upstairs. Orihime sighed and slowly walked after him. She got into the doorway. He was out on the patio.

"I care because you're not the only one who is an orphan." She said. Ichigo turned.

"What do you mean by that?" He said. Orihime walks in and sits down on the bed.

"I was born without a family. I never knew what it was like to have parents or anything you had. It was like...I was locked into a dark cage with nothing." She said. After a minute, Ichigo sits down next to her.

"Gomenesai." He said. She smiled sadly and shook her head. She looked down.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." She said. He stared at her before she raised her head and wipped a tear away from her eye.

"Daijoubu?" He said. She sniffed.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna leave, okay?" She said and stood.

"Nani? Why are you leaving?" He said. She looked at him.

"Because...I need some alone time. Okay?" She said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. She turned and headed for the door.

"Wait." He said. She stopped and turned around. He stood up and extends his hand. "Give me your phone." He said. She hesitated but hands him her phone. He dialed his number into her contacts.

"What's that for?" She said.

"Incase you need someone to talk to." He said, holding out her phone to her. She grabbed it and puts it in her pocket.

"You know, you're a really nice guy, Ichigo...I like this side of you. It's...comforting." She said. His eyes widened. "It's good to know you care. And it's good to know you'll be there." She said and smiled. She bowed. "Arigato." She turned and left.

"Hold on." He said. She stopped and turned. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" He said and stepped toward her. She nods.

"I promise. As long as you promise, too." She said. He smiled and her eyes widened. He lowered his head, still smiling, and stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets.

"I promise." He said. She stared at him before walking toward him. He raised his head and she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly. She smiled politely and left. He stood there, shocked.

"_Was I just...kissed on the cheek? By a girl? Oh my God. That's never happened before. And what's this feeling?_" He thought. He walked onto his patio and watched her leave. He turned around and put his hand on his chest. His heard was racing.

"_Am I...inlove with her?_" He thought.

"She did what now?" Toshiro said to Ichigo. Ichigo explained what happened with Orihime and him. Toshiro was SO SHOCKED.

"I'm serious, dude." Ichigo said, sitting on the swing.

"Wow. How did that make you feel?" Toshiro said and sat down on the ground.

"...Somehow...calm. After she kissed me on the cheek, my heart was racing and I had some feeling." Ichigo said.

"Ah." Toshiro laid down. "You're inlove." He said.

"Nani?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"You experienced the same feelings I did when I first met Momo." He said. Ichigo nods and looked down. "So, what now?" Toshiro said. Ichigo raised his head. Toshiro sat up. "What are you gonna do? I mean, you can't deny your feelings toward her but we don't even know if she feels the same way as you do." Toshiro said. Ichigo shrugs. Then he got an idea.

"But we can find out." Ichigo said.

"_We_?" Toshiro said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, scratch that. YOU." Ichigo said.

"WHAT?" Toshiro exclaimed. "Why me?" He said.

"One: you know I'm not too good with girls. Second: _**I**_ got you and Momo together. _**I**_ went to her and asked about how she felt about you. Now _**YOU**_ OWE ME!" Ichigo said and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay! Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it!" Toshiro exclaimed. Ichigo nods in triumph and Toshiro cringes from the pain in his arm.

"Did you have to punch me?" Toshiro said. Ichigo stopped smiling.

"Oh, I punched you?" He said. Toshiro smacks his hand to his forehead.

** THE END**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Aww, isn't this chapter kinda kawaii [cute]? So let's recap! :

1. Orihime found out what happened in Ichigo's bloody past

2. She confronts him and before leaving, kisses him on the cheek

3. Ichigo found out that he has feelings for her and told Toshiro

4. Toshiro will ask Orihime on what she thinks about Ichigo. But will her reply be? WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD


	6. Truth

The Orphan

Chapter 6: Truth

Orihime laid on her bully on her bed, writing in her journal on a beautiful sunday morning. Her orange hair was brought back in a smooth ponytail, her bangs curled behind her ears blue flower hairpins. She wore a white spagetti-strap with a small grey jacket over her shoulders with tight blue skinnyjeans that fit her legs perfectly. She had tan flipflops on.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Yesterday was an exciting day but one of the most scariest ones yet. I found out why Ichigo has been so mean. Turned out, his little brother died in the most bloodiest disaster in the history of Tokyo; The Great Kurosaki Disaster. I was completly shocked and devestated. I never knew the pain he faced, watching his parents and his little brother get slaughtered infront of him. It happened years ago though. And looked how he has grown. I admit, he is kind of cute. His unusually orange, spikey hair makes me notice him easily. His eyes just tug at my heart. And the look he always has in his eyes, have so much emotions; anger, rage...but the one that stands out the most, is sadness. He's been alone all of his life and people didn't take him seriously. They mistreated him. So that's why I'm not gonna harm him. No way. He doesn't need to suffer like this. I need to let him know that he's not alone in this dark world. I need to let him know that I will be there for him...no matter what. _

_ He knows that I know the reason why he is so cold. He didn't seem mad though. He seemed...a little releaved. I guess that he was glad that I know and wanted to help him pull through. But I haven't been able to forget yesterday. He kissed me on the cheek before I left his house. My heart raced after that and now I can't help but think...what it would be like...if we ACTUALLY did kiss. I wonder what it would feel like to have my first kiss [does a kiss on the cheek count? I'm thinking maybe not. Good try though.]? But I don't even know why he did that or if he kind of feels the same why I do. I think that one day, when I have the courage, I'll confront him about my feelings. I need and want to hear his response._

_ ~Love, _

_ A puzzled, yet happy, Orihime Inoue 02-10-10 11:02 A.M._

Orihime closed her diary and laid onto her back. She stared at the white ceiling. A knock was on her door. She turned her head before getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Oh, hey Toshiro." She said. Toshiro stood before her. He wore a white skinnyjeans with a single, silver chain handing down the side of his left leg. He also had knee-high white converses on. He had a Bleach wrist band on, with the symbol of the 10th Division. HIS division [shh, it's a secret]. He had a black shirt on with a short, sleeved white button-up jacket on and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his skinnyjeans. His green-ish blue eyes were lightly outlined in eyeliner. And his hair was still spikey.

"Konichiwa. May I come in?" He asked. Orihime moved aside and Toshiro walked in.

"Nice dorm." He commented, looking around. Orihime shuts the door.

"Arigato. I decorated it myself. So why are you here anyway?" She asked and sat down on a chair. Toshiro sat down on her bed.

"It's a mission I need to complete." He said, sounding a little formal.

"Nani?" She said.

"Well, yesterday, Ichigo wanted me to confront you about something. He couldn't do it himself because he's not so good with girls. So, he wanted me to do it." He said. She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "He said that after you left his house, he had this strange feeling. He said that his heart pounding or something like that...But...he wants to know what you think of him." Toshiro said, a little awkward. She shockingly stared at him. "Would you please stop staring at me? It doesn't help the fact that it's alreayd awkward enough!" He said.

"Oh, gomenesai." She said and looked away." He wants to know...what I think of him?" She said. Toshiro nodded. "...Well...to be honest..he's an asshole." She said. Toshiro shurgged.

"I've heard that one before." He said. She folded her arms across her chest.

"And he's a stuck-up, know-it-all." She continued. He stared at her, eyebrow raised. He had a look on his face that said 'Are you finished with insults?'. "But...he's actually a really sweet guy." She said. He raised both eyebrows in a little shock. "I talked to him yesterday and he seemed like a whole different person. He was a guy that I actually enjoyed being around." She said.

"Yeah, that's many things that people never see or care about." Toshiro said and rubbed his arm. "I see it though. That's because I actually have the guts to know him. And to be honest..." He said.

"He's the most realistic person I have ever met." They both said at the same time. They both stared at eachother. She laughs and he chuckled softly.

"Well, tell him the news. And ask him if he'd like to hang out sometime." She said. Toshiro nods and stood. "Oh, here." She wrote her number down on a piece of notebook pad paper. She rips it out and hands it to him. He took it and looks at it. _1-315-520-5599_ was written on the paper.

"You're number?" He said, eyebrow raised.

"Give it to him incase he wants to hang out. And, if you want, you can add it, too." She said and smiled politely. She stared at her with curious eyes before folding it up and putting it in his back pocket.

"I'll make sure I'll give it to him." He said and headed for the door. She spun around in her chair.

"Thanks again! Ja ne!" She said.

"Ja ne." He said, opening the door and leaving, shutting the door behind him. She smiled and laid back down on her bed. She opened her diary back up and started to write again.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Toshiro Hitsugaya was just over. He asked me what I thought about Ichigo. I, at first, said that he was an asshole and a stuck-up brat. But then I said that he was really sweet. I enjoyed being around him. It was like he was a different person. And I like that side of him. And so did Toshiro. Afterall, Toshiro is a VERY nice guy [he's kinda cute too. NOW I KNOW WHY MOMO IS INLOVE WITH HIM O.O ] and he is the only one that Ichigo can rely on. They've been best friends who God knows how long. _

_ My birthday is tomorrow and I hope it's a good birthday *smiles* I hope Ichigo and I will hang out. XD IT'D BE SOOOO SUGOI!_

_Anyway, ja ne. I need a nap. Last night was ROUGH. STUPID NEIGHBORS! They are so loud. I seriously need some sleep *yawns* I write again tomorrow._

_ ~Love, _

_ A tired and restless Orihime Inoue_

Orihime shut her diary and sets it on the small desk besides her bed. She laid down under her pokka-dotted comforter and rested her head on her soft pillow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for making it SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO short. It's late and I am SO VERY MUCH tired *yawns* ja ne. Review please and lemme know whatcha think...gonna go sleep...*yawns again*


	7. Determination

The Orphan

Chapter 7: Miracles and Disasters

After what Toshiro said to Orihime, about Ichigo's feelings toward her, she couldn't stop thinking of him. It was time to go back to school and Orihime was excited to see him again. Her alarm went off. She groaned and angerly looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. She didn't feel like getting up. Then she realized something...it's a Monday...it's time for school! And that means Ichigo! She smiled and shuts her alarm clock off and quickly gets out of bed. She wanted to look good today. She went into her bathroom, straightened her hair, and did her make-up. She slipped on a pair of grey skinnyjeans with a form-fitting blue t-shirt with a white long-sleeve jacket on. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and puts in the blue hair-pins behind her ears. She puts on some Converses and headed out.

Ichigo fixed his hair in the mirror. He was already completely dressed in white skinnyjeans with a black chain hanging down and he wore a grey button-up, short-sleeve shirt that was slightly un-buttoned to show a little of his peach chest.

"Yo, you ready yet, Ichigo?" A voice come from behind the bathroom door. Oh yeah...Ichigo forgot that Toshiro was also an orphan and they shared a dorm together.

"Yeah, you came in now Toshiro." Ichigo said. The door opened and Toshiro came in, looking good. He wore blue skinnyjeans with white wrinkles in it with a grey studded belt around his waist. He also had a white form-fitting, button-up t-shirt and a red scarf laid lightly around his neck.

"Nice outfit, dude." Ichigo commented. Toshiro looked down at himself.

"Ariagto. Same to you...dude." Toshiro said. Ichigo smirked.

"You ready for school?" Toshiro asked.

"Hai. I just need to get my book bag then I am ready to go. What about you?" Ichigo said.

"I've **been** done, actually. You've been in the bathroom for 15 minutes, ya know." Toshiro said, a little anger in his voice.

"_So_?" Ichigo said.

"We're late because of you." Toshiro said, his voice deep in irritation. Ichigo froze and he looked at his friend.

"You've **got** to be joking?" He said. Toshiro shook his head no. Ichigo looked at the watch on his wrist. It was almost 7 o'clock. The bus already left. "Oh come on! That means we have to get a ride with someone!" Ichigo complained.

"Luckily, I know someone who can drive." Toshiro said. Ichigo looked at him.

"Who?" He said. The corner of Toshiro's mouth curved into a sly smile and he held up a pair of keys with _Ford Mustang _imprinted on it.

"Me." He said. Ichigo smirked. Toshiro can drive but Ichigo has never seen his car.

"Let's go then." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Toshiro said and they headed outside to Toshiro's car. His car was the new Ford Mustang GT [in the year 2010]. It was solid white with blue flames that fadded into black.

"Whaddaya think?" Toshiro said and Ichigo ran his hand over the smooth car.

"It's amazing. Who did the pain job? Where did you get this baby?" Ichigo said, amazed.

"I did the pain job and I built it." Toshiro said. Ichigo looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo smiled.

"No chiz." Toshiro said. Ichigo chuckled.

"And watch." Toshiro pressed a button and the door went up. "Scissor-doors." He said.

"That is so sugoi!" Ichigo looked at his watch. "I think we shoud hurry!" He said.

Luckily, Ichigo and Toshiro got to school just in time, 5 minutes before the first bell rang.

"You're lucky we made it in time." Toshiro said. "Or else you would of been dead." Ichigo chuckled.

"Gomenesai." He said. Momo spotted them and waved them over.

"Good morning, Shiro-chan!" She said, giving him a warm welcoming hug.

"Mornin'." He said and hugged her back. Ichigo looked around to see if he could find Orihime.

"If you're looking for Orihime, she's at her locker. Locker number 48." Momo said. Ichigo looked at him and before he could open his mouth to say his thanks, the couple shared a 'good morning kiss' that soon turned out to be a make-out session. Ichigo wrinkled his nose.

"Gross." He said.

"Ichigo." Said someone cheerfully behind him. Ichigo turned around to find Orihime standing behind him. She smiled politely at him.

"Oh, hi Orihime." He said.

"Hey, looks like we got a new couple in the school!" Someone called. Ichigo and Orihime look behind her. Renji stood there with Rukia at his side.

"We're not a couple, Porkepine." Ichigo said. Once Ichigo said 'porkepine', Renji got a little mad.

"Not yet you guys aren't." Rukia said. Orihime's cheek swent into a light red color.

"YOU LITTLE!" Renji yelled, surprising the 3 of them. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME PORKEPINE!" Renji charged. Ichigo groaned. He honestly didn't feel like fighting today. It's a Monday. He tries to be calm on Monday's. But it sometimes never works out.

"Renji! Knock it off!" Orihime said, stepping forward. Ichigo looked at her. Renji lifted his hand, putting it on the side of her head, and shoving her away. Her books and papers went everywhere and she slammed into the wall, getting knocked out cold.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said. Renji grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's shirt.

"I warned you, orphan! Don't EVER call me porkepine!" Renji said. Ichigo looks at Renji, with the most hateful look in his eyes. Renji's eyes went wide. Ichigo was going to turn Renji's day into a living hell.

"I can not _**believe **_you just did that!" Ichigo yelled and shoved him. Renji lands on his buttom. Ichigo towered over him, looking more mad than ever.

"Renji, you seriously had no reason to do that to Orihime." Rukia said and walked over to Orihime to see if she was okay.

"Now, you're gonna pay." Ichigo said, slapping his fist to his palm. Renji stood and ran off. Ichigo was about to go after him until he heard Orihime's voice.

"Don't." She said. Ichigo froze and he looked at her. Her grey eyes looking his brown ones. She looked fine. But it still didn't calm his rage.

"Orihime, I need to crush him! I don't know what else that will calm me down." Ichigo said, through gritted teeth. Orihime staggered to her feet and walked over to him. She cupped his face in her hands and puts her forehead to his.

"Not even me?" She whispered. He stared at her, his eyes wide a little. Just her touch made him calm down a little.

Ichigo stayed silent and got lost in her eyes to not even notice that he was leaning in, his eyes slowly closing. Orihime closer her eyes, her hands sliding down to his chest. She loved Ichigo's source of life, his heart. She loved the way it beated slowly, with a peaceful rhythem, in his chest. Finally, the distance between their lips disappeared. He slipped on hand on her back and the other on her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"Aww...kawaii." Momo said. Ichigo smiled a little against Orihime's lips.

"Let's leave them alone." Toshiro said.

"Hai. We have Earth Science first, nee?" Momo asked.

"Hai. Ichigo, Orihime, you guys got 2 minutes until the bell rings." Toshiro said and the couple walked to Earth Science. Ichigo and Orihime parted for air and smiled at eachother.

"What do you have first?" She asked.

"Academic in the Library. You?" He replied.

"Same here." She said. He un-wrapped his arms and took her hand in his, their finger intertwining with eachother.

"Then let's go." He said. She smiled and nodded. They walked down the hall, hand-in-hand and full of joy. Ichigo finally had his first kiss and so did Orihime. And bbooyy did they feel good!

It was the end of the day and instead of riding the bus, Ichigo and Orihime walked to the Orphan Center. Their hands were joined as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We should go out sometime." Ichigo said.

"Like out on a date?" She said. Ichigo smiled and looked up at the clear, blue sky.

"Yeah. I mean, it'd be fun, nee?" He said. Orihime also smiled.

"Of course it would. I'd be with you." She said and cuddle closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Kawaii." He said. She giggled. Suddenly, 4 guys stepped out in front of the happy couple, who stopped dead in their tracks.

"My, my. What a pretty lookin' lady." One said. Orihime hid behind Ichigo.

"You're not getting ANYWHERE near her." Ichigo said, protective.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, why's that?" Another one said.

"Because she is mine. And she is not yours. She never will be. Now back off or else." Ichigo warned.

"My, my. We got a persistent one, eh?" The same person said and stepped forward. "My name is Shiro Kyoka." He said. Another stepped forward.

"I am Chad Mouyanwa." Chad said.

"You can call me Jack Mouchin." Jack said.

"And I am Aizen Sosuke. Please to meet you." Aizen said.

"I honestly do not care about what your names are! What the hell do you want?" Ichigo said. Orihime gripped his shirt.

"I think that's obvious." Aizen said.

"Well too bad. She's not up for auction." Ichigo said, fists clenching.

"Oh? Well, then I guess you were right, Chad." Aizen said.

"Of course I am. I told you he wasn't just gonna hand her over." Chad said.

"I know, I know." Aizen said.

"Looks like we're gonna have ta use force, nee?" Jack said, smirking.

"Looks like it." Shiro said. Aizen stepped forward, grabbing a bat.

"This is your only warning, boy. Hand her over and no harm shall be done." Aizen said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in hatred and squinted his eyes. Not in a million years.

"No." He said.

"Hmm. Well then, let's do this then." Shiro said.

"We warned you." Aizen said.

"Orihime, run now." Ichigo said.

"But, Ichigo." She said.

"Oh, so your name is Ichigo? From the Great Kurosaki Disaster? Hm. I can't believe you are alive." Jack said.

"You're supposed to be dead." Shiro said.

"Hm. Looks like your plan didn't work." Aizen said. Plan? What plan?

"What do you mean by 'plan'?" Ichigo said.

"Chad had a random idea of tearing a family apart, piece by piece by jagged piece." Shiro said.

"So, he heard about the Great Kurosaki Family and decided he wanted to target them. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy but the plan was a success. Well, sort of. You're still alive." Aizen said. Ichigo got REALLY mad.

"You killed my family?" He yelled.

"You got that right." Chad said. Ichigo got mad and suddenly full of rage.

"I-Ichigo..." Orihime whispered.

"You're so dead to me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh? Striked a nerve did I?" Chad said. Aizen suddenly charged and went to punch Ichigo but he easily dodged it and threw Aizen to the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo turned. "Is that the best you got?" He said.

"Look again." Shiro said, pointing. Ichigo turned. Then he got hit in the head with a baseball bat. He slammed to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried. Aizen grabbed her. "No! Get away from me!" She cried.

"Get...away...from her." Ichigo said, his vision blurring.

"Make me, Kurosaki." Aizen said, smirking before Ichigo blacked out.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: O. O! Orihime has been kidnapped? now that was mean... -.- REVIEW!...eerrmm, -cough-...please?


	8. Seriously?

The Orphan

Chapter 8: Seriously?

Ichigo opened his eyes, his head still hurting. He sat up and groaned, putting his hand on his head. He noticed he wasn't on the street. He was in his room. He looked around, confused.

"So, you're awake." Someone familiar said. Ichigo looked at his white haired friend.

"Toshiro." Ichigo said, happily. Toshiro sat in a chair, his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest. He wore blue skinnyjeans with white studs on the side. He had ankle-high black AllStar Converses. He also wore a t-shirt that had a cool design of a red rose that's fading into white.

"How did I get here?" Ichigo said.

"I saw you on the street, knocked out. I carried you here." Toshiro said and stood. He sat down on the bed. "What happened?" He asked.

"Orihime and I were walking down the street, holding hands, when a group of people came infront of us. Their names were Chad, Aizen, Shiro, and Jake. They wanted Orihime and got her. They knocked me out by hitting me in the head with a bat." Ichigo explained. Toshiro sighed.

"So, that means we have to go looking for her?" Toshiro said.

"...'We'?" Ichigo said. Toshiro nods and stood. He closed his eyes and went into his captains' form. His 10th Division captains' robe flowing slighly behind him.

"They also have my girlfriend." Toshiro hissed, full of rage. He clenched his fists.

"They have Momo?" Ichigo said, shocked. Toshiro nods. Ichigo stood and went into his Soul Reapers' form.

"Then let's go find our loved ones. First, let's get some other people." He said. Toshiro nodded and they both dissapeared. They went to the Soul Society, where a meeting was being held.

"You're asking me for permission to go find Orihime Inoue and Momo Hinamori?" Yamamoto said.

"Hai." Ichigo said. Yamamoto sighed.

"We will send a search party for Momo Hinamori. The 10th Division captain, Hitsugaya-taicho, will be in charged." Yamamoto said. Ichigo tensened.

"What about Orihime?" He said.

"Inoue? She's an un-ranked soul reaper, Kurosaki. She's not worth setting up a search party." Yamamoto said.

"But Headmaster Yamamoto!" Ichigo yelled.

"Silence!" Yamamoto boomed and stood. "If I said that there will be no search party for Orihime, there will not be there one! I am the Headmaster! Got it?" Yamomoto said. Ichigo pressed his lips together.

"I understand, Headmaster Yamamoto." Ichigo said and walked off. Toshiro went after him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry about Yamamoto." Toshiro said.

"It's alright, Toshiro. It's not your fault." Ichigo said, sadly. Toshiro came infront of him. Ichigo stopped.

"Ichigo, wherever Momo is, Orihime is. We'll find them both. You're coming along with us, whether Yamamoto likes it or not." Toshiro said. Ichigo stared at him before nodding. "Ichigo, have some faith." He said. Ichigo nods.

"You're right, you're right. I have to have faith." Ichigo said, snapping out of it.

"We'll leave tonight, alright?" Toshiro said.

"Hai. I'll be there." Ichigo said. Toshiro nods and walks off. Ichigo rolls his shoulders and keeps walking down the hallway.

"I'll tear those people to shreads." Ichigo said.

Orihime opened her grey orbs. She blinked a few times and slowly gained her vision back. She was in somewhat of a jail cell. She looked around. She spotted Momo unconscious on the ground. She stood and went over to her.

"Momo." She said and shook her. Momo groaned and open her eyes.

"Orihime? Where are we? What happened?" Momo said and sat up.

"We got kidnapped by some people." Orihime said. Momo looks at her.

"What are they gonnd do to us?" She asked, fear in her eyes. Orihime looked at her before looking around the room.

"I don't know, Momo. I don't know." She said.

"I know Ichigo and Shiro-chan will come for us." Momo said, smiling. "I believe in them. Plus, Toshiro is pretty persistant." Momo stated. Orihime shrugged in agreement.

"I wonder if we can use our spiritual powers in here." Orihime said and went to the bars. Electricity came out and shocked her. She yelped.

"Orihime!" Momo stood and ran to her. Orihime had bolts of electricity coming out of her. "Daijoubu?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine. Looks like we can't use it. These bars must hold a spell, not allowing us to use our powers." Orihime said. Momo nods.

"Well, what now?" She said. Orihime sighed and sat down.

"I dunno. But, I don't wanna know what they're gonna do to us." Orihime said.

"I got a clue." Momo said. Orihime turned and looked at her. Momo held up something rubbery.

"What the heck is that?" Orihime said.

"It's a condom." Momo said.

"Okay, 2 things. One: You saying they're gonna rape us?" Orihime said. Momo nods. "Second: How would you know about condoms?" Orihiem said. Momo blushed.

"...Welll..."She said.

"Oh my God!" Orihime said and stood. "You had a sex with Toshiro?" She said.

"SSHHUUSSSHHH!" Momo said.

"Oh, right, gomenesai." Orihime said.

"And yes, I did. But don't tell anyone." Momo said.

"Why not? Momo Hinamori finally got laid." Orihime said. Momo blushed and looked away.

"Just don't." She said.

"Aw, come on! We have to let the Soul Society!" Orihime whined.

"If we come out alive." Momo said. Orihime looked down.

"Yeah, _if_." She said.

THAT NIGHT THE HOLE SOUL SOCIETY WAS FORMED AS A SEARCH PARTY

"Do we even know where to start?" Gin asked.

"It's Aizen, we're talking about. Aizen Sosuke was an ex-captain. We all know where his hide-out is." Toshiro said.

"But his hide-out is like a never ending maze." Izuru said.

"Oh well." Toshiro shrugged. "We have 2 members of the Soul Society in that lair." Ichigo said.

"But, Yamamoto said that there will be no search party for Inoue." Renji said.

"Does it look like I care?" Ichigo snapped.

"Wherever Aizen is, Momo, is. And wherever Momo is, Orihime is." Toshiro said.

"So, just one more question." Matsumoto asked.

"Nani?" Toshiro said.

"Where is Aizen's hide-out, taicho?" She said. Toshiro put his finger to the map laid out infront of them.

"This is where his hide-out is." Toshiro said.

"It's in the Human World, though." Rukia said.

"So? What difference does it make?" Ichigo said.

"What if the humans find out about is?" Izuru said.

"Who cares? If keeping our identity is more important than saving 2 peoples lives, then get out." Toshiro said, putting his hands on the table. "My girlfriend is out there. And I will stop and nothing to get her back to me." He said.

"Same thing with Orihime. We're not dating officialy, but we're inlove. I can not and will not just stand here and listen to whatever his name is. So what if he is Headmaster. Just because he controls whatever goes on in the Soul Society, doesn't mean he controls me, my ideas, my thoughts, my movements, or my life. This is my life and I can do what the fuck I want. I will NOT get bossed around." Ichigo said. Toshiro nods.

"I agree." He said.

"So do I." Gin said.

"If my captain agrees, I agree." Izuru and Rangiku both said in unison.

"You do share a valid point." Uryu said.

"I'm all in." Renji said.

"Hell yeah." Renji said.

"Momo and Orihime are my friends, so I'm in whether you like it or not." Rukia said.

"I'm guessing there will be fighting. I'll tag along too." Zanpatchi said, smirking.

"Let's do this." Chad said.

"Whatever. I guess I'm in." Byakuya said.

"I'll come along too." Unohara said with Hanataro by her side.

"Good. That means everyone is willing to come, nee?" Ichigo said.

"Hai!" They all shouted.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Toshiro said.

"Hai!"

"We'll leave tomorrow at noon. Bring you weapons and anything else that you can fight with. But one thing: Broom or cooking equipment don't count,_ Hanataro_." Toshiro said, shooting him a gentle warning glare. Everyone giggled and Hanataro blushed.

"H-Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho. I-I'll try my best." He said. Toshiro nods.

"Good. See you all in the morning." Ichigo said.

"Hai!" They all shouted.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oooooooooo, Toshiro and Ichigo are PISSED! and lol, poor Hanataro ^^ More to come!


	9. The Rescue

The Orphan

Chapter 9: The Rescue

He stood ontop of a telephone pole. He was currently in his soul reapers form. His black robe flowing behind in the warm, gusty winds. He clutched his zanpackuto in his left hand. He closed his brown eyes and concentrated his spiritual energy. His orange hair flowing and twisting from the air hitting it softly. He searched everywhere, every building, every park, every car, EVERYthing. He stopped at a old warehouse in Tokyo, Japan. He furrowed his eyebrows and searched the building slowly and cautiously. First floor...emptiness. Second floor...emptiness. Third floor...2 life forms. They seemed completly healthy. He searched the third floor and smirked. There he found Orihime Inoue and Momo Hinamori. He left the warehouse and looked at the surroundings. It was across from Ling Ling's. He smirked some more, he found it ironic that a chinese restaurant is in Japan. He opened his eyes.

"Find anything?" Someone called from down below. He looked down. 10th Division captain, Toshiro Hitsuagay was waiting down on the sidewalk. He wore his soul reaper's uniform.

"I found everything." Ichigo said and smiled. Toshiro folded his arms across his chest.

"Well get down here and spill. 'Cause I'm guessing we got a lot of work ahead of us." Toshiro said. Ichigo chuckled and gently floated down to the pavement below.

"I searched around Japan. There was a warehouse in Tokyo, across from Ling Ling's. Momo and Orihime were there. Unharmed." Ichigo said. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief.

"Then, let's go." Toshiro said. Ichigo nods.

"No offense, and all, but, how do you know that Ichigo and Toshiro will come?" Momo asked. Orihime looks at her.

"Because I know. They're not just gonna let us stay here. Toshiro loves you and Ichigo loves me. I believe in them. And you should too. Have some faith." Orihime said. Momo looks down.

"Toshiro and I had a fight. A...really bad one." Momo said.

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I was talking to Shuuhei, who's currently dating someone. I was troubled by something and he wanted to confort me. He took my to his roof and we watched the stars as we ate some ice cream." Momo started. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a romance novel." She said. Momo laughs.

"Not really. I mean, Shuuhei is a good guy and all, but I don't like him. We're just friends. Anyway, Toshiro was walking home from a hard day at school. He found us and took it the wrong way." Momo said.

"I would of done the same thing." Orihime said.

"I followed him home and tried to telling him that it wasn't what he though. But, he didn't believe me. I told him that I wanted him instead of Shuuhei. I explained to him what Shuuhei was trying to do, he was trying to cheer me up. But still, Toshiro wouldn't believe me. Toshiro doesn't see the truth until it is exposed. So, I'm thinking that he probably will not show up to rescue me." Momo said sadly. Orihime frowned and puts a hand on Momo's shoulder.

"I think he will come. He loves you, even though you guys faught. I would do the same thing if Ichigo was kidnapped. Don't just give up so easily because you guys had a fight. He will come. I promise you." Orihime said. Momo looked at Orihime and wips a tear away. She nods.

"I agree. I-I'll try my best to believe." She said.

"Meanwhile, we gotta find out who kidnapped us and why." Orihime said.

"Now that I think about it, you do have a good point. I mean, it's my former captain. But who are those other 3 people with him?" Momo asked.

"I dunno. But, I have never see them before." Orihime said.

They dashed through town to town in Tokyo, searching for that one specific restaurant with a big warehouse across from it. Ichigo was ahead of Toshiro, since he sort of knows where he's going. Ichigo squinted his eyes.

_"Where the heall is that restaurant?"_ He thought.

"Do you see that restaurant, Kurosaki?" Toshiro said from behind him.

"No, not yet." Ichigo said. He heard Toshiro sigh out of frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Ichigo said.

"Yeah..." Toshiro said. Silence fell before them as they dashed up into some trees, which were pretty high. Ichigo looked down at the buildings as saw Ling Ling's. He looked across from it and there it was. That big, old warehouse.

"I found it!" Ichigo said and stood, standing on a branch. He turned when he didn't hear a response. But, no one was there. He raised an eyebrow.

"Toshiro? Er, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Ichigo said, correcting himself. He looked down at the ground and spotted Toshiro. He dashed down from the trees and bent down besides him. "Toshiro, what happened?" Ichigo said. Toshiro put his hands on the ground and lifted himself up. Ichigo noticed something red on his lower stomach. Toshiro pointed from across the street, where a female and a male stood. The man had a shot gun in his hand, and he was aiming for them.

"You guys don't belong here, and judging from your clothes, you guys are screwups. Leave this town." The man said.

_"Well, talk about a warm welcome."_ Ichigo thought.

"You can see us?" Ichigo said. The man nodded. Toshiro fell to his knees and puts his hand on his wound. Ichigo looked at him. "Toshiro, pal, did he shoot you?" Ichigo said. Toshiro didn't reply but opened one eye. The man reloaded his gun.

"Wait!" The female said. The man stopped and looked at her. Ichigo turned and looked at the female.

"Who are you guys?" She said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. This is my friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division." Ichigo snapped. The female's eyes widened.

"From the Soul Society?" She asked. The man lowered his gun and looked at them, shocked.

"Got that right. And you, sir." Ichigo said and looking at the man. "If I were you, I'd put that gun down or there will be hell." Ichigo said. The man put his gun to the ground and raised his hands in surrender.

"Ichigo..." Toshiro said. Ichigo looked at him. Toshiro looked down at his hand and removed it. Ichigo's eyes widened. Toshiro's hand was covered in blood. Ichigo looked at him.

"He shot you?" Ichigo yelled. The female punched the male in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. The female groaned and walked over to him.

"I-I'm fine. We need...to rescue Orihime and Momo." Toshiro said and stood.

"Toshiro, you were shot. You need medical attention." Ichigo said and stood. Toshiro shook his head no.

"That's not our main priority." He said.

"Why are you looking for Orihime and Momo?" The female said.

"They were kidnapped by Aizen and 3 other people we don't know." Ichigo said.

"And you know where they are?" She asked. Ichigo nods.

"Aizen is holding them at a old warehouse across from Ling Ling's." He said.

"Well, come on then. I'll give you a ride." The female said.

"No, we're good." Ichigo said. The female folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't think you have a choice. Your friend is shot and bleeding, the restaurant is pretty far from here." She said.

"And...why should we trust you?" Toshiro said.

"I don't see anyone else trying to help you. Besides, my idiot of a boyfriend shot you. I need to make it up for you." The female said. Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who winced. He looked back at the female.

"Let's go." He said. The female nods.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Here we are." The female said, pulling up to the curb.

"Arigato." Ichigo said, getting out.

"No problem." The female said. Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's arm helped him get out of the car.

"Good luck." The male said and they drove off. Ichigo turned and looked at the warehouse.

"We're here." Ichigo said, squinting his eyes.

Orihime and Momo jolted at the same time when they both sensed some spiritual pressure. The spiritual pressure was close and strong. Orihime and Momo look at eachother and smiled.

"Ichigo."

"Toshiro."

"See! I told you they'd come!" Orihime said. Momo gleamed and nodded. She suddenly frowned and so did Orihime.

"One of them is hurt." Momo said.

"It's Toshiro. He's been shot and he's bleeding." Orihime gaped. Momo's eyes went wide.

"We have to see if we get out of here. Maybe I'm able to heal him in time." Orihime said. Momo nods. They both stood. "Momo, use kaido to break these bars." Orihime said.

"But, Orihime. I've already tried and it won't work." Momo said.

"Momo, Toshiro's bleeding out there! He's here and since he's wounded, he's left wide open! What if he dies?" Orihime yelled.

"I won't be able to forgive myself." Momo said.

"Well, then try! We have to get out here now!" Orihime said. Momo nods, suddenly full of determination. She faced the bars and focused her spiritual energy.

Ichigo's and Toshiro's eyes widen and the sudden feel of spiritual pressure forming from inside the warehouse.

"Feel that?" Ichigo asked and looked at Toshiro, who squinted his eyes and headed for the warehouse.

"That's Momo." He said.

While Momo was concentrating her spiritual pressure, she was inhaling exhaling to control her breathing. She opened her eyes, yelled, and hit the bars with a massive amount of kaido. There was dust everywhere. They coughed and waved the dust away from them.

"Did it work?" Momo asked.

"I think so." Orihime said. After a minute, the dust cleared and a massive hole was in the bars and a smaller hole was in the wall.

"Oops. A little **too **much." Momo said.

"Who cares? Let's go." Orihime said and they dashed out.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: mmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyy! AND THE RACE BEGINS. Action, determination, faith, love, EVERYTHING is here. Toshiro gets shot by a stupid maniac but then whimpers like a smaller dog meeting a WAY BIGGER dog. But anyway, the woman helps them get to the warehouse, Momo breaks through the bars and Orihime and Momo scatter to see if they could find their loved ones. More to come!


	10. An Unexpected Event

The Orphan

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Event

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo said, looking around. Toshiro stopped and also looked around. The others should be here to help them.

"I dunno." Toshiro said.

"Maybe they ditched us." Ichigo said. Toshiro shrugged and continued to head for the warehouse. Ichigo caught up to him. They went up the stairs...around 2 corners...up some more stairs and stopped. 4 guards were in front of them.

"I was beginning to wonder where the guards were." Ichigo said.

"Intruders!" One yelled and the four of them charged. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at eachother and shrugged. Ichigo took down 2 of them easily. Toshiro took down one and went after the other one. A pain shot up in his stomach. He fliched and collapsed to the ground. The guard grabbed his sword and plunged it down.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled and got infront of him. He grabbed the sword and yanked it forward, the sword hitting the guard in the temple and knocking him out cold. He threw the sword to the ground and bent down beside Toshiro, who was knocked out.

"Toshiro? Toshiro, wake up!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime and Momo continued to dash through the hallway, sometimes hitting deadends. They went down a floor and ran as fast as they could. They ran around a corner and went down some more stairs. They ran into some guards, who charged at them. Momo used some kaido to knock them out. They ran past them. Momo looked down a hallway as she passed it. She stopped running and looked into the hallway. It was empty. But she swore someone was there. She shrugged and continued running.

"Toshiro! Ugh, great. He's out cold." Ichigo said. He puts Toshiro on his back and continued running down the hallway. He rounded a corner and stopped automatically, too fast that he alsmot lost his balance. 20 guards were standing there, blocking the hallway. They saw Ichigo and charged. Ichigo sets Toshiro down and grabbed his zanpackuto.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled and blasted them all away. He sighed and puts his zanpackuto back onto his back. He turned arond and a sword came into his face, catching him completely off guard. It was guard. He looked tough. Ichigo glared at him and the guard smiled.

"I see you're a soul reaper. How fun." The guard said and plunged at him. Ichigo leaned back and dodged it. He grabbed his zanpackuto and they began sword fighting.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" The guard yelled while wickedly smiling. Ichigo flew backwards. He heard a groan and his eyes widened. Toshiro sturred and woke up. Toshiro was behind the guard, who turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, who's this?" The guard said, aiming the sword at Toshiro. Toshiro looked at him.

"Get away from him." Ichigo warned gripped his zanpackuto.

"And what if I don't, soul reaper?" The guard said, smiling as he traced the tip of the sword around Toshiro's jaw line. Toshiro quickly grabbed his sword and knocked the sword out of the guards' hand. It fell to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"Oh, bummer." The guard said.

"Getsugaaaa," Ichigo said, raising his sword, his voice becoming the hollow voice. The guard looked up. Toshiro puts a forcefield around himself. "TENSHO!" He yelled, yanking his sword down. A black blast outlined with red came slashing at the guard, who stood there, watching it with wide eyes as it got closer.

"We're on the 9th level. I can sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure on the 5th level! We have to hurry!" Orihime said.

"Why can't I feel Toshiro's?" Momo said.

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out in a few minutes!" Orihime said as they entered the 8th floor.

The guard simply dodges the blast. It went over Toshiro's forcefield and collided with with wall, making a loud 'boom', and making dust fly everywhere, and making a large hole in the wall. The guard looked down.

"Hm. We're on the 5th floor. I never noticed that." He said.

"Stop focusing on how high we are and focus on your enemy!" Ichigo yelled, his hollow mask appearing. "BANKAI!" He yelled and went into bankai form.

"Toshiro! See if you can find Orihime and Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"But Ichigo-"

"NOW!"

Toshiro lets the forefield drop. He struggled to stand and ran down the hallway.

"Hey! Who said you can leave?" The guard said, going to go after him. Ichigo flashstepped in front of him.

"And who said you can go afther him?" Ichigo said.

Toshiro continued to run down the hallway while covering his wound with one hand. He rounded the corner and stopped. A man stood there, wearing a long black cape with the hood up over their head. Toshiro grabbed his zanpackuto and drew it out of its case.

"Oh, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows. The man reached up and puts his hood down. Toshiro's eyes widened then squinted.

"Aizen." He growled. Aizen smiled and held out his arms.

"That doesn't sound like a warm welcome." He said.

"That's because it isn't!" Toshiro yelled. He flinched as another hit of pain came through his body. Aizen's smile widened.

"I see you're hurt. Lemme see." He said, coming toward him.

"G-Get away from me." Toshiro said, backing up. Aizen grinned and used flashstep and appeared in front of Toshiro, catching him off guard. Time slowed as Aizen had his hand on Toshiro's left shoulder while his lips were at Toshiro's ear. The black cape he wore was flowing behind him. Toshiro's eyes widened. Aizen grabbed Toshiro's sword and threw it to the ground with a loud 'clang'. He grabbed his own sword and stabbed Toshiro where his wound was. He flinched as Aizen threw him to the ground. Toshiro rolled over and coughed out blood.

"ICHIGOO!" He yelled.

"ICHIGOO!" Echoed the buidling as someone familiar screamed Ichigo's name. Orihime and Momo ran faster down the hall and entered the 6th floor.

"That was Toshiro's voice!" Momo yelled.

"He's in danger. I sense Aizen's spiritual pressure. We have to get to Toshiro now!" Orihime yelled and they ran as fast as they could to get to the floor beneath them.

_"Fuck! Toshiro's in trouble!"_ Ichigo thought.

"Looks like your little friend shouldn't of ran off by himself." The guard. Ichigo yelled, full of anger.

"GETSUGA TENCHO!" He yelled and slashed at the guard.

"Another? Oh, you know how those attacks are getting quiet boring." The guard said and went to dodge. But slammed into a wall. He noticed he was a corner. A dead end. He started to panick. He turned around and could only scream as he got hit by Ichigo's blast. Ichigo stood there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. The mask on his face disappeared. He heard another scream and turned.

"Toshiro." He said and ran.

Aizen slammed his foot onto Toshiro's stomach where his wound was, making Toshiro let out another scream. Aizen grinned.

"You know, it didn't have to end this way. You could of joined me. And you still can." Aizen said. Toshiro opened an eye.

"Never." He said.

"Fine. Be that way." Aizen said and slammed his foot on Toshiro's stomach again. Toshiro rolled over and coughed out blood. He looked up and saw his sword. If only he could reach it. All of a sudden, there was a loud 'BAM!'. Toshiro looked up and saw Aizen collapse to the ground. He looked up.

"What the hell?" He said.

Orihime and Momo finally get to the 5th floor. They looked around. Ichigo ran past them and didn't even notice them.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said. Ichigo turned.

"Orihime! Momo!" He said and ran to them. Orihime and Ichigo shared a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. But we need to get to Toshiro right away. I heard this loud 'bang'." Ichigo said, puzzled. Orihime lets go of him.

"Let's go." Momo said. They both nodded and ran down the hallway. They rounded the corner and never expected THIS to happen. Aizen was knocked out, on the ground. Someone was standing there, back at them, with a frying pan held over his head. Toshiro was on the ground, covering his stomach while shockingly looking at the man in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Orihime, Momo, and Ichigo all yelled at the same time. The man turned and smiled politely at them.

"Oh, hey guys." He said.

"HANATARO?" The 3 of them yelled again. Hanataro smiled and chuckled.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Turns out frying pans are a weapon 0.0...who knew, right? This SHINING moment was dedicated to one of my reviewers, nypsy. ^^ Hanataro does get some love and a shining moment! REVIEW! arigato


	11. Back TogetherFinaleShort chapter

The Orphan

Chapter 11: Back Together

"Hanataro!" They all yelled, surprised. Hanataro nervously laughed and rubbed his head, lowering the pan.

"Yeah, hehe, that's me. Sorry I'm late." He said.

"It's, uh, alright. I guess." Ichigo said, stunned.

"I thought cooking things were used as weapons?" Momo asked. Hanataro looked at the pan and threw it aside. But the pan accidentally hits Toshiro in the forehead. He flinched and made a angry face at Hanataro, who was unaware that he hit Toshiro by accident.

"Well, it knocked him out, didn't it?" Orihime said. Ichigo looked at Aizen, who's still flat on the ground. Ichigo grabbed his zanpackuto and poked Aizen with it. But Aizen didn't flinch. He poked him again and no response.

"Yep, he's out cold." He said.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo cried, running over to him.

"Don't call me Shi-umph!" Toshiro exclaimed in surprised as Momo glomped on him tightly. He blinked a few times.

"I'm so sorry! That fight we had was all my fault! I should of never said those things to you!" Momo said.

"Momo, calm down." Toshiro said. Momo lets go of him, hands on his shoulders.

"You could of died because of me! Me, who...was weak enough to get captured by...my ex-captain." Momo said, looking down.

"Momo, what happened to me, happened to me. And it's not your fault, got it? Stop beating yourself up like that." He said.

"We should, um, go now." Ichigo said, awkwardly.

"Yeah." Orihime said.

"C'mon, Hanataro. Unless you wanna see them make out." Ichigo said.

"Make out? They're not even ma-oh! Okay, now they are. You're right, let's just-let's just go." Hanataro said, brushing past them. Ichigo smiled and walked out with Orihime at his side. A warm breeze welcome them as they walked out of the building. Orihime smiled.

"Orihime, daijoubu? Did he hurt you or anything?" Ichigo said. Orihime looked at him.

"No, I'm fine. Why? What would you do if I was hurt?" Orihime asked.

"I would PERSONALLY ripe his eyes out and shove them down his throat so he could see me tear his carcas open." Ichigo said. Orihime laughed and goes infront of him.

"Don't you think you're being a little too graphic?" She said. He shrugged.

"I dunno. But I probably wouldn't do that. I'd probably just shove him into the durt and kick his ass." He said.

"If you do end up doing that, it's not gonna be easy." Orihime said.

"So? Like I care. He hurts the woman I love, I'm gonna hurt him." Ichigo said. Orihime smiled.

"Aw, that's so kawaii of you." She said. He blushed a little and looked away. She giggled and cupped his face in her hands. He looked at her. She leaned in and smiled more when his blush darkened. He finally gave in and kissed her instead. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer and tighter agains him. Hanataro awkwardly stood there, pretending that the scene before is not happening when Toshiro and Momo come back out. Toshiro had his arm around Momo's shoulders and Momo had her arm around his back. Momo walked up to Hanataro and thanked him for saving Toshiro. But Hanataro said it was nothing. As the new couple continued to make out, Toshiro, Momo, and Hanataro happily chatted away.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS THE FINALE PEOPLE. Hai, hai. The Orphan series is over! :3 I love you guys for all of the good reviews I recieved from you all. I appreciate them all. They all [well, you all] helped me become a better writer. If you have any requests, let me know. If you want a sequel, let me know. Maybe I'll grant you request :3 Again, love you guys and arigato. Bye-bye! ;3


End file.
